2009: Tell Me Before Midnight
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: AU-college party. 2009, Demyx and Xigbar's year, is almost over and Xigbar is determined to tell Demyx something before midnight. Oneshot, xigdem, but I slide in all my Organization pairings. rated for guy/guy and drinking


AN: Last shout out to the Year of the Demyx. Year of the Luxord coming up here; don't get too drunk, Okay people? Anyway, I just wanted to do something to celebrate the last few days of '09. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Can you believe it?" asked the more than a little tipsy blond. "'S almost 2010 – _my_ year!" Luxord grinned.

"Are you even 21?" inquired Xigbar, raising an eyebrow.

"Who the blood hell cares?" Luxord cried, raising his glass and sloshing amber liquid onto his hand.

"What is that, anyway?"

"Tea and rum, darling."

"That's just weird, Lux. That's just weird."

The dark-haired senior turned his attention to the rest of the party. If there was one thing college students were good at, it was partying and with only one more semester left at school, Xigbar was not going to pass up any opportunity.

It was quite a party. The 13 friends who formed their gang were certainly living up the last few hours of 2009. Midnight and 2010 were only a half an hour or so away now and almost everyone was "relaxed" and "having a good time" (i.e. drunk and making out). Luxord was now being accosted by a large football player in Xigbar's class named Xaldin. Xaldin had been after Luxord for a while now, but the junior had been playing hard-to-get. However, he would shortly be so drunk that _anyone_ would be able to "get" him. A pink-haired individual called Marluxia, who was only known to be a boy because his unfortunate science-geek roommate, Vexen, was also male, had said roommate pinned against a wall and was trying to seduce him. A very short guy named Zexion and a very tall guy named Lexaeus were quietly spending some "quality time" together on an old, well-used love seat. A junior called Saïx was trying to win the attention of Xigbar's fellow senior Xemnas. Xigbar knew for a fact that Xemnas would like nothing better than to do the kid, but he was too set on keeping up his "image" – or at least that was what he'd drunkenly told Xigbar a few nights ago. (Xigbar hoped he wouldn't walk in on the pair later that night and promised himself he would not open any closed doors to bedrooms, closets, etc.) Redheaded sophomore Axel finally seemed to be having his way with reluctant freshman Roxas. The only actual girl there, Larxene, was glaring at them all over the top of her drink. She was mainly pissed at her "girlfriend" Marluxia, who had made her come only to abandon her in favor of his roommate.

Xigbar's eyes finally found the one person who was not "relaxed" and "having a good time." A freshman called Demyx, a blond, easily-confused, music-loving kid who played the sitar and insisted on be nice and happy almost all of the time. He was number IX in their gang and Xigbar, number II, was head-over-heels in love with him. Demyx, of course, being professionally clueless, had no idea.

Xigbar sighed as he watched the kid standing there with his coke, trying not to watch the couples making out and blushing deeply whenever he accidentally looked too long. The senior took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Good party, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied the kid. "Pretty much like all the other ones."

"Yeah, well..." This sort of thing _did_ seem to happen whenever the 13 of them got together without some kind of planed purpose or activity.

"It's funny to think the year's almost over," said Demyx. "It'll be 2010 and you're gunna graduate in the spring and everything." He didn't look at Xigbar as he said this, but there was a note of sadness in his voice. "Like half our group's gunna graduate."

"Not _half_." Xigbar was trying to force himself to say something he'd wanted to say to the blond since they'd met at orientation where he'd been working and Demyx had been getting orientated. "Well, 2009 was a good year, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. I got into college and I graduated from high school and I came here and I met all of you guys." He smiled. "I never had friend like you before."

"Hey, it was _your_ year."

"Huh?"

"200_9_."

"Oh." Demyx thought about this for a moment. "Well, really, it'd be _our_ year. _2_009."

"Right." Xigbar was, of course, acutely aware of this. It was why he was trying to say this now. The end of their year. He had to do something. He had to act on his feelings before their year was over and he was finally on the path that truly led to graduation and the moment when he'd be separated from Demyx. "Dem," he began hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Xiggy?"

Xigbar felt himself flush. Demyx was the only person who called him that and he loved it.

"What?" he asked again after an awkward pause.

"Dem," he began again. "Dem, I-." He sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. This was really hard.

"What is it? Are you Okay, Xiggy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-." He fumbled for the right words. "Look Dem. 2009, it's almost over and, yeah, it was our year and I'm gunna graduate soon and so maybe this is a bad idea, but I've gotta- I've gotta act on this." His fingers slide nervously through his hair again. "Dem, I-." The words caught in this throat.

Why couldn't he say it? It was true, wasn't it? He was sure it was true. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life. He loved this kid, more than anything. So why couldn't he tell him?

"What is it, Xiggy? Come on, you can tell me." He looked at Xigbar with his big, sea-blue eyes.

"Demyx, ever since I first met you, I-."

"Hey you two, get over here! They're about to drop the ball!" called Axel.

"Come on, Xiggy!" said Demyx excitedly, grabbing Xigbar's arm and pulling him over to the TV everyone else had already gathered around.

The 13 friends watched excited and Luxord handed out noisemakers.

The countdown had begun and Demyx stuck the shiny noisemaker in his mouth.

_It's now or never_, thought Xigbar and he leaned over and pulled the thing from between Demyx's lips.

"Seven! Six!" shouted everyone, expect Xigbar, who was taking a deep breath, and Demyx, who was watching Xigbar with a look of mild confusion.

"I love you, Dem," Xigbar whispered and kissed him.

"Two! One! Zero!"

Screams erupted in the room, but Xigbar and Demyx were utterly oblivious, entering 2010 the same way they'd left 2009: in each other's arms sharing a long-awaited kiss.


End file.
